


The Walls Came Tumbling Down

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky sat by the bed and waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 81: Barrier. Tag to _The Plague_.

For long, agonizing days, Hutch had been a prisoner, trapped behind glass, condemned to die.

Now, the death sentence was lifted. Callendar's blood saved Hutch's life, and by extension, Starsky's as well.

Hutch was out of quarantine. The oxygen tent, the gowns, masks, and gloves were no longer needed.

Still, Starsky sat by the bed and waited.

Hutch's eyes opened.

"Starsk."

A whisper, but it was enough.

Starsky laid his head down next to Hutch, felt a trembling hand in his hair. The last barrier gone, there was nothing to keep them separated anymore.

Nothing between them, except grateful tears.


End file.
